Pecks to the shoulder, thrusts of the hips
by barakitten
Summary: Kellic. Kellin Quinn Bostwick/Vic Fuentes. Smut. :3


Curling up, Kellin allowed his eyes to close, a small smile on his pale pink lips. He could feel his boyfriends lips near his ear, his breath hot, and the slow words singing to him. He smiled, and bit his lip, just curling his pale fingers around the Mexican's. He was a little upset still, well anyone would be if they'd been told they weren't allowed to see their kid again. He knew it was just her being upset, but it hurt. It fucking hurt. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, seriously. He was surprised that Vic hadn't gotten annoyed and fucked off yet, which eh guesssed was one of the reasons he loved him, he was so fucking patient, and just quiet, and he didn't care how long it took Kellin to get over everything, he just wanted him to be happy. Kellin sighed, and bit his lip, opening his eyes to look at Vic.

"I'm really sorry."He whispered, closing his eyes again when he felt Vic's lips against his cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Kellin. She's telling you that you can't see your baby, of course you're about to be upset."He whispered, gently rubbing Kellin's side in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Thanks."He whispered, turning around, burying his head into the crook of Vic's neck, curling into him.

"You're such a kid, Kellin."He chuckled.

Kellin pouted, and playfully slapped his arm, before closing his eyes, slipping one leg between both of Vic's, his other hitching over his hip. Vic let a small chuckle out, and smiled, just kissing Kelli's temple gently.

"You're so perfect, Kellin."Vic whispered, making Kellin laugh.

"As are you, baby."He whispered, smiling.

Kellin lifted his head up, knowing what Vic would want next. USually after they sit there and compliment one anther it's a small peck, but Kellin guessed his thigh must've brushed against Vic's, well, yeah, because his pupils were slightly dialated, and his cheeks were flushed. Kellin brought his lips to his, and curled his fingers into his hair, a small groan passing his lips as he felt Vic's fingertips brush against his hips bones, eliciting a small gasp when he dug his fingers in.

"Vic..."He murmured, pulling away slightly.

"Sorry! Jesus Christ, I'm moving quickly again."He bit his lip, and looked down, frowning when he heard Kellin giggle.

"All I was going to say was; don't tease me, hurry up and get inside me."He bit his lip, smiling when he saw Vic blush.

Feeling the Mexican's lis back on his, Kellin couldn't help but feel butterflies. He loved him. Kellin was in love with Vic, and he knew that he'd been putting sex off, like a lot. Vic had needs, but Kellin just hadn't wanted to do anything, so he was surprised Vic hadn't just buggered off and gotten with someone that would put out. He felt Vic straddle his waist, which was rather difficult because they were in a bloody bunk on a tour bus., They swapped, one night Vic would stay in the SWS bus, the next Kellin would be in the PTV bus, and the next they'd be on their own buses.

CUrling his legs around the Mexican's waist, Kellin let out a shaky breath as he felt Vic's fingers brush against his hipbones, before lifting his Anthem Made top up, and off, before flinging it to the end of the bunk. Kellin pushed Vic's cap off, giggling as it fell to the floor. Vic's eyes rolled a little, and he pressed a few, small, soft kisses up Kellin's shoulder, to his jawline, and up to the spot underneath his ear, nibbling, kissing and sucking at the skin there, eliciting a fair few soft whimpers and moans from the pale man. Tugging Vic's top up, he pushed him away for a moment to tug it over his head and to the end of the bunk.

Jaime heard the commotion from that end of the bus, hearing one of Kellin's moans, so he very quickly wrote a note saying they'd gone for a walk, before the other three members ran off.

Kellin's eyes were closed, and Vic was pressing soft, wet kisses to his Adams apple, the other males fingers curling into the long brown locks of the Mexican, humming his approval of his kisses. Reaching down, Vic slowly undid Kellin's jeans, and pushed them down, smiling when Kellin kicked them off the rest of the way, before doing the same with Vic's, smiling when the other male kicked them off the rest of the way.

Pressing their lips together again, Kellin smiled, his eyes closed. He could feel Vic smiling against his lips too, and they both moved their hips at the same time, brushing the bones against the others. They both let out a soft moan at the same time, their eyes closing. Kellin curled his legs back around Vic's hips, before they were pushed back down, and his boxers, well, stolen. He blushed a little, and looked up at Kellin, discarding the other males boxers also. Vic curled Kellin's legs back around his hips, and kissed his lips gently, smiling when Kellin's arms curled around his shoulders gently.

"Y'sure you wanna do this?"Vic asked, looking at Kellin.

"Yeah."He whispered.

Vic bit his lip, and held a couple of digits up to the male, smiling when he took them into his mouth, lubricating them with his spit for a moment or two until Vic pulled them out of his mouth, lining one finger up with his enterance, slowly pushing one in, pressing their lips together with a small smile. Kellin bit his lip, but kept their lips together, eyes closed, tightened around Vic's finger. When he did eventually relax, and Vic had moved his finger in, and out a few times, another digit was added, and he could feel the strain on the ring of muscle already, but he needed to be just that tiniest bit bigger, so he started to scissor his fingers, before adding the third, stretching him out, before replacing his digits with his own dick, lips still pressed against Kellin's, who was evening his breath out.

Once Kellin nodded, Vic move his hips slightly, pulling out, not the whole way, just slowly pushing back in, beginning to pick up a slow, steady, and deep pace, which was dragging Kellin into a mess, ever so slowly. It took a while before Kellin's back began to arch off the bunk, his chest meeting Vic's, a rather loud moan pass his lips.

"A-again, oh m-my G-god."He breathed, clawing at Vic's back and biceps, drawling blood in places.

Right, so that was where Kellin's prostate was. Aiming for that spot again, he thrust back in, hitting his prostate each time, Kellin's moans of his name getting louder, and louder, and louder, until he let out a moan that could probably be classed as a scream, and he just came all over their stomachs, his back arching, eyes rolling back into the back of his head, his dark hair messy, his body visibly shaking.

The clenching of Kellin's musles around his dick drobe Vic over the edge, and biting down onto Kellin's shoulder, he let out a rather loud moan, and came inside him, rubbing his sides lightly, trying to calm the other male down. He pulled out, and curled up behind him, curling his arms around his waist as he felt Kellin pull the covers over them.

Pressing a few kisses to the back of his neck, Vic smiled a little.

"How was it?"He asked, to which Kellin let out a tired giggle.

"Perfect, sorry about your back."He giggled.

"S'fine, promise."He whispered.

Kellin smiled, his eyes closing slowly with a yawn.

"I love you, Victor."He murmured, drifting into a light enough sleep to be able to hear Vic's reply.

"I love you too, Kellin."


End file.
